laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Yurick
A mage who uses fire to fight his adversaries. Yurick may be the youngest of the mercenaries, but his prowess marks him out as one of the most powerful. Yurick is a man of few words and seemingly even less emotion. He works as a mercenary purely as a method of survival. '''His father disappeared under dubious circumstances when he was young, and his mother passed away shortly after. Fate has left Yurick without any family in the world. '- Instruction Manual'' Yurick (Yuris in the Japanese version) is the youngest of the mercenaries. He has great capabilities in battle where he makes use of his flame magic. Personality At first, Yurick does not talk much and does not try to get along with his peers. He treats mercenary work as a means of survival. Yurick appears to be very aloof, but he has a very soft-hearted and caring personality. He also gets easily terrified of ghosts. As the story progresses, Yurick will slowly begin to open up to everyone after a certain event has been reached. In the beginning, he is shown to be a bit antisocial when it comes to socializing, but in battle, he is very supportful and gives advice although Syrenne complains about it. In Chapter 14, when you help Yurick investigate a shipwreck under the island, Yurick begins to open himself to group. He has gained help from Zael and the others and managed to fulfill his father's wishes. So instead of being gloomy and antisocial, he becomes more kind and passionate about the sake of others. Background As a child, his father became a captain of a sea crew and traveled around the world. Yurick stayed with his mother until they found out Yurick's father has been involved in a dangerous mission. Several days later, rumors started and said that the captain had run away because he knew that the village was going to be attacked, but Yurick believed that he stayed and fought on. After that, Yurick and his mother had to leave the village. Not long after, his mother passed away for an unknown reason. Yurick decided to study arcane arts after the incident. He kept attempting to practice studying the arts, but to no avail, he was no good at mastering it. Because of this, he replaced his left eye with a magic stone, which gave him great power. It made his fire magic second to none and he gained abilities that Yurick never knew about. At the end of the game, Yurick discovers that the magic stone was trying to release what was really hiding behind Yurick: an ultimate power that surpasses almost anyone's magic. Skills *Flare: Flame magic. Combined with Zael's Gale gives you Guard Break, which lets you ignore enemies' defenses and breaking their guard. *Prominence: Superior flame magic. Combined with Gale, also gives you Guard Break, but lowers enemies' defenses greatly. Upgraded version of Flare (replaces it in Command Mode.) *Reverse: Inversion magic. Converts enemy heal circles into damage circles and converts enemy damage circles in to heal circles. *Meteor (Spirit Attack): High Grade level flame magic. Deals great damage to enemies and deals Guard Break. *Big Bang (Spirit Attack): Ultimate flame magic: Only available in the final Chapter 40 boss. Deals insane damage, gives Guard Break and Destroys Forcefields. Trivia *During an easter egg conversation Zael can overhear between the male mercenaries, it is revealed the Yurick "has his own Muruk". *The source of Yurick's power comes from a magic stone placed in his eye (under the eye patch), it bares similar markings to those on Mirania's forehead. **To see this stone upclose Zael has to talk to Yurick just after completeing chapter 22 , otherwise you will only see it in the final boss battle. *Since his visit, the children in the Library have been left with a strong inpression on the mage. Who in turn have reminded him of his childhood in magic. *Yurick is well studied as he knows many facts in the game, including knowledge of the Gurak & Human relationships which even General Asthar didn't know. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Mercenaries